LJH Bath Time
by Phoenix Of Hope
Summary: A sweet look at family life with the Potters. Irony, if you pick up on it.


"Lily, what is the matter?" James tried not to laugh at his young wife, who kept eagerly looking at the clock. They had been in hiding for several months now, being allowed only to roam freely in their home. They were under threat, along with a couple they were friends with, that Lord Voldemort, an evil dark wizard whom they were fighting against, was going to try to kill them, and more specifically, their child. 21-year-old James Potter was currently lying on the couch in their home in Godric's Hollow, and his wife was playing with their baby on the floor by him. The three seemed not to have a care in the world, much less an imminent death threat hanging over their heads.  
  
"Its almost time for Harry's bath." Lily Evans Potter giggled, standing up and scooping her 1-year-old son off the floor.  
  
"Whee!" Lily cried as she swung her child high in the air; the black haired baby boy with bright green eyes gurgled happily.  
  
"Harry, can you see mummy?" Lily cooed at her child, who snuggled into the safety of his mother's arms.  
  
"MUMMY!" Harry screamed, making both his parents grin with delight.  
  
"And Harry, can you see daddy?" James Potter stood and joined his wife, both of them admiring their son.  
  
"DADDY!" Harry laughed, and his parents joined him. They were the perfect family portrait: loving, caring, together.  
  
"Does Harry want his bath?" Lily asked Harry, giving him a soft squeeze.  
  
"YES!" Harry knew a fair amount of words, but his favorite words were 'mummy', 'daddy', and 'yes'; he used them all the time.  
  
"Here, I'll get the bathroom prepared, you get him ready." Lily handed her baby over to his father and dashed up the stairs.  
  
"C'mon tyke." James ruffled Harry's jet black hair, which was already like his fathers- quite unruly no matter what. The two of them went up to Harry's nursery, where James got his son ready for his bath, one of the highlights to Lily and James's day- being in hiding and after several months, the house got quite boring. Lily and James, though exceedingly dejected at being stuck in their house, were content to be with their son, whom was growing at a rapid pace. Both Lily and James knew that they would be killed eventually, and that their time with their son was short. Deaths of Aurors were common in those days, common when fighting Voldemort.  
  
"JAMES? HAVE YOU SEEN HARRY'S RUBBER DUCKY?!" Lily shouted from the bathroom, over the running water. James quickly scanned his son's nursery. It was on the dresser. Picking it up, along with his son and his towel, James headed down the hall.  
  
"Yes, dear. Its right here." Grinning, James held out the yellow rubber ducky. Lily smiled and took it, her fingers lingering slightly on James. A tender, loving look was passed between them, one that showed years of love and devotion yet to come.  
  
"C'mon little buddy! Its time for your bath!" James dropped the towel and placed Harry in the partially filled tub. Harry giggled and splashed, Lily and James both playing with their son and his toys.  
  
"Let's get Harry all dry for his [I]first[/I] Halloween!" Lily wrapped her arms around her son and took him into the nursery, while James cleaned up the water on the floor- somehow they had managed for most of the water from the tub ending up on the floor.  
  
James joined Lily downstairs in their family room when he was done.  
  
"Funny how things turn out, isn't it?" Lily had an adoring look on her face, as she sat in her rocking chair, with Harry on her lap.  
  
"Story. Harry want story." Harry could sometimes speak in almost sentences, which delighted his parents to no end: they believed, like many parents do, that their son was very smart and bright.  
  
"What kind of story does Harry want? A mummy story?" Lily asked, rocking her son to sleep.  
  
"Sneetch. Harry want sneetch story." James laughed and picked his son up, and set him on his stomach, as James laid down on the couch.  
  
"It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and us Gryffindors were down by 100 points. We knew that if we didn't score soon, we were going to lose the Cup." James was telling Harry's favorite story, the final Quidditch Cup that James won, along with Lily's heart, that breezy day in his 7th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily looking lovingly at her son and husband, slipped off to the kitchen to make herself some tea. When she returned, she found both Harry and James asleep; Harry curled on his father's chest, both of them peaceful. Standing there, cup of tea in hand, Lily knew that she would never be so happy again; there was simply nothing that could encompass the amount of happiness she felt. Lily Evans Potter felt she had the world right here, in her home. 


End file.
